Jack 10: The Movie
Plot We see the Null Void. A human man is sitting there. Prisoner: Soon, the time will be right, and I will escape. A prison guard dropped in a pile of slop. The man threw it back at the Guard, then the man's eyes glew red. He busted open the prison bars. The Prisoners cheered. Man: Good bye flithbags! The Man quickly ran into a room labeled in an alien language which meant: Stolen Artifacts. Man: Where is it? The man started searching around the whole room. Finaly, he found a golden gauntlet with four gem slots. Man: The Gauntlet of Elemental Power. Hmm. The gems are still gone. They aren't here, I'll search around the Galaxy. Starting with Earth. The Man put on the gauntlet. Two Prison Guards ran in, but they got punches to the jaws. The man ran out of the Prison, and jumped on a passing Null Guardian. Man: Where is the nearest portal opening? On a floating rock, a Null Void Portal was opening. Man: Wow, that was easy. The Null Guardian flew fast, and came right through. The portal closed. We see Jack playing some video games. Steve: Do you like that new game called "Duty of Call II"? Jack: Yeah! Amanda: You should play sports. Jack and Steve: Sports? Pfft. Suddenly, the Null Guardian with the Man on it came into their living room! Jack: Okay, Humungousaur time! Jack slapped the Supertrix and transformed into Humungousaur. Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Man: Call me, The Warden! The Warden: I don't want any harm. Just tell me where the Gem of Fire is. Steve: Uh, it's right here. Steve held out a circular red gem. The Warden: Hand it over. Humungousaur: Nah, we're good. (Tackles The Warden) Oh yeah! The Warden touched the Gauntlet, and the Gem of Fire flew to it, then put it self inside a gem slot. The Warden: The Gem of Fire! The Warden shot a ray of fire from the gauntlet. The Warden: Now I shall destroy Earth! Humungousaur slapped the Supertrix and transformed into Big Chill, then froze The Warden. Big Chill: To easy. The Gauntlet glew red, and the ice melted. The Warden: Wow. Saddest attempt yet. The Warden shot more fire at Big Chill, but Big Chill froze the fire. The Warden: I don't need this! The Warden shot a wave of fire everywhere burning the house. Big Chill: Grr. (Transforms into Ultimate Big Chill) Ultimate Big Chill! Ultimate Big Chill shot so much fire that The Warden froze and could not escape. Ultimate Big Chill: That was for my house. Ultimate Big Chill fixed the house with Steve. Steve: It looks better. The Warden suddenly melted the ice with lava. The Warden: Good bye, peasents. Ultimate Big Chill tackled The Warden. The Warden: Let me go over-sized fire-fly! The Warden shot more fire, knocking Ultimate Big Chill off him. The Warden flew away. The Warden: I need to find the Gem of Water, and I think I know where to go. We see a water planet. Tons of Baleniere was swimming around. The Warden: Where is the Gem of Water? Baleniere: The Gem of Water is what holds the planet together! You can't take it! The Warden: So it's in the core. The Warden created a lava bubble around himself, and dove into the water, making a boulder. We see a bubble with a triangular blue gem inside. The Warden: The Gem of Water. The Warden grabbed the bubble, and his hand faded through it. His fingers grabbed around the gem and pulled it out of the bubble, and put it into the second gem slot. It glew blue. We see Ripjaws swimming up. Ripjaws: Okay, now I'm going to defeat you! The Warden: We are on a water planet. I can control water. The Warden summoned a Aquatia! The Warden: Beat that! Ripjaws: Okay. Scan. The Supertrix scanned the Aquatia, and Ripjaws transformed into Overflow. Overflow: Overflow! Cool, a new one. Overflow tackled the Aquatia, then shot boiling hot water at the Aquatia. Overflow: Let's rock and roll Warden! The Warden shot a twisted beam of fire and water at Overflow, sending him into the Aquatia. Suddenly a Balenarie swam up. Balenarie: I am Eric. Please don't harm me or the planet Aquatia, or the human. Overflow: My name's Overflow. The Warden: I shall not harm you. I'll harm him though. The Warden made some more waves to sink Overflow. Overflow: HELP! Overflow started sinking. Iric: I'll help you! Iric grabbed Overflow's mask and the Supertrix symbol and brought it up out of the water. Iric: Uh, I think I know how to do this. Iric dipped Overflow's mask into the water, and the Supertrix went also, then Overflow came back out of the water. Overflow: Oh yeah, I'm bigger and badder than ever! Overflow shot more water at The Warden, but he made them into puddles. The Warden: Now, I shall defeat you Jack! The Warden shot a wave of fire at Overflow, evaporating him. Iric: Uh oh. Iric grabbed Overflow's mask and the Supertrix symbol, and swam to a Submarine. He went into the sub, then activated it. It flew into the air and flew away. We see Jack sleeping in a bed. He wakes up. Jack: What happened? Iric: I kinda took an Aquatia's mask, and this Hourglass Symbol that it had on it's chest, then I laid it down on the table. I went to read something, and when I came back, the mask and the symbol were gone, and you were here! Are you half Aquatia or something? Jack: I'm one of everyone. I have the Supertrix, a device that allows me to transform into alien species. Iric: Whoa. Can I see it? Jack held out his wrist. Iric: Cool. Jack: So, The Warden took that gem. What happened after that? Iric: The planet, imploded. Jack: I'm so sorry. I will defeat The Warden. Iric: Here's your chance. He's going to Pyros! Jack: To get the Gem of Earth. Jack transformed into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: Echo Echo! (Slaps Supertrix again) Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo flew out of the submarine, then flew towards Pyros. We see Ultimate Echo Echo, Eric and Frank on Pyros. Ultimate Echo Echo: Thanks for coming Frank. Frank: No problem. We see Oid fly in. Oid: Hello, I'm Oid. I'm a friend of your mother Jack. I'll help fight The Warden. Ultimate Echo Echo: How much trouble did he get into? Oid: He made the Gauntlet, not the gems. The Sued made the gems. I'm two-thirds Sued. He stole the Gems, and put it into the Gauntlet, and destroied planets. We stopped him, took the gems away, locked him into the Null Void, and put the Gauntlet in storage. Somehow, he escaped, and found out where the gems were. Ultimate Echo Echo: So we'll stop him right now. I'll upgrade the Supertrix with the two other gems, then defeat The Warden. Oid: Not a good idea. He'll destroy the Supertrix and get the gems. Frank: So we destroy the Gauntlet and the gems. Oid: It's our best bet. Ultimate Echo Echo: Come on. They all followed Ultimate Echo Echo. We see a volcano with the square shaped Gem of Earth. The Warden: The gem. Finnaly! Ultimate Echo Echo: Not on my watch. Ultimate Echo Echo shot sonic waves at The Warden. Eric shot water, Frank shot fire, and Oid shot purple lasers. The Warden: This is going to hurt. The Warden get's knocked back into a Volcano. The Warden: Oof. Ultimate Echo Echo: Get the gem! Oid flew fast up to the Gem, but the Warden stood there, with a ball of fire. The Warden: You were doing something? Oid tackled The Warden. Frank: I got it! Frank teleported to the top, and grabbed the gem. Frank: I got it! Brake it! Ultimate Echo Echo shot a Sonic Wave at the Gem, but a wave of water shot Ultimate Echo Echo, and the Gem fell into the Gauntlet! The Warden: Now I shall destroy you! The Warden made crystals around Ultimate Echo Echo, Frank, Oid, and Iric, then the planet started to explode! The Warden: Good bye idiots! Ultimate Echo Echo: I have an idea. SONIC! DOOM! The crystals shattered, and everyone flew away. (Eric was on Oid's back). Moments later, Pyros exploded! Ultimate Echo Echo: Where's he going next? Oid: Yuja. Ultimate Echo Echo: Home of the Efac El. Oid: Also the Ferilins. Ultimate Echo Echo: Huh? Oid: Uh, Fury. Ultimate Echo Echo: Oh. The heroes arrive at Yuja. Ultimate Echo Echo timed out. Jack: Whoa, it's a tropical paradise! Palm trees, long grass, Efac El's and Furilins were everywhere. Jack: Cool. We see an Efac El with a crown, with a hexagon gem. The bage gem of Wind! The Warden: Ah, Yuja. Perfect to destroy. Jack: Not on my watch! Swampfire time! (Transforms) The Percolating Coffee Guy? Oh well. T.P.C.G shot some hot coffee at The Warden, burning him. T.P.C.G: Boo yah! T.P.C.G shot some more hot coffee at The Warden. The Warden: Rock shield. (Makes a Rock Shield) T.P.C.G shoots more high-pressure coffee that breaks the rocks, then he tackles him. The Warden: You can't stop me now. (Taps the Gauntlet and the Gem of Wind goes into the last gem slot) ELEMENTAL BLAST! A giant combined beam of every element shot T.P.C.G into the air, then he transformed back! Jack smacked down on the ground. The Warden: Now, to finish you off. The Warden shot another Elemental Blast at Jack, sending him into a few trees. Jack: (Groans) The Warden walked up to him, and was prepairing to shoot another Elemental Blast, but there was a flash of green light and... Jack: WAYBIG! Waybig shot a Cosmic Beam at The Warden sending him flying. Waybig: Oid, can you arrest him? Waybig transformed back. Oid: Yup. Oid and the Warden transported away. Jack: The Gauntlet is still here. Jack picked up the Gauntlet and smiled. He put it over the Supertrix, and they both glew green, then it stopped. The Supertrix fused with the Gauntlet! Jack: Cool! It's the ultimate hero time! THE END! Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Overflow (First Appearence) *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *T.P.C.G (Accidental Transformation; Selected alien was Swampfire) *Waybig Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Jack 10 Category:Specials Category:Dan Tennyson